Problem: An athlete's heart beats an average of 150 times per minute while running. How many times does the athlete's heart beat during a 26-mile race if the athlete runs at a pace of 5 minutes per mile?
Explanation: If the athlete runs at a pace of $5$ minutes/mile, the entire race will take $5\text{ mins/mile}\times26\text{ miles}=130$ minutes.  The athlete's heart is beating 150 times per minutes, so the total number of heart beats will be $130 \text{ minutes}\times150\text{ beats/minute}=\boxed{19500}$.